Wade meets Little Mac
by System OFF
Summary: Wade Hixton's truck breaks down in Bronx, NY, home of the one and only Little Mac! He seeks for help at an indecent time of night, and luckily, he finds it! Rating and Genre may change based on what I think of lol
1. Chapter 1

i was deep diving in youtube last night and i found a bunch of boxing games... i ended up liking counter punch a lot even though wade hixton is a piece of shit.

* * *

Wade drove down the lighted streets of Bronx, NY. He was going back home after visiting his city folk relatives for thanksgiving break and to play with his nieces and nephews. He was going down a quite narrow road, not too occupied except a few cars parked on the sides of the streets. He had a cigarette tipped in his mouth and his arm out the window, listening to soft rock on his blown out speakers. His foot eased down on the breaks and his car started stuttering.

"What the-" He questioned. He looked over the window shield to see in front of him if he had hit anything, and his truck finally gave out. He turned on the yield lights and jumped out of the driver's seat.

"Piece o'junk..." he kicked the bumper and popped open his hood to do some investigating. "Guess the washing machine parts only last for so long." He scratched the side of his head. He didn't own a phone because he never really needed one, but there were no payphones around, either. He didn't want to leave ole Nelly out in the streets by herself in a unfamiliar place... He looked around all the apartments, wondering if anyone was still up. And there he spotted, on the second floor of a building, a window with the lights still on.

"Just my luck!" He trotted up the stairs and met up with the door. He tapped on the door to the room and waited. 'Geez, it's reaalll chilly out...'

* * *

Little Mac's eyes fluttered open from his accidental nap. He had planned on pulling an all nighter for no other reason than throwing tomorrow out the window, but wasn't too successful with that. He checked the clock, which read 11:13pm. Who the hell was up at this time?

He grudged towards his door and looked through the peephole. He saw a man about his age, barely dressed for the weather, and was rocking a mullet. He was rubbing his arms in attempt to warm up. Mac made sure his chain lock was on and he cracked open the door.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, keeping his guard up.

"Uh... I don't think so, man. My truck o'er there just died or somethin', and i was wondering if I could use your telephone. I saw yer lights were on..." he trailed off a bit. Mac stared at the man, but seeing him shivering, he decided to let him in.

Wade stepped in and looked at all the glorious technology that Mac had in his apartment. His standard television and his Nintendo Wii U hooked up to it. He was watching Stranger Things before he passed out, so the T.V. was just still. He spotted the telephone on the wall and picked it up.

"Oh, that one doesn't work..." Mac stretched. He picked up his cell and handed it to Wade. "Use this."

"What's this?" Wade scratched his head and flipped around the device. 'Oh, one of _those_ people...'

"This is a cell phone. Look, it's just a small telephone, and it's all digital," Mac explained as he turned it on and touched the dial button. He handed it back to Wade. "Here. Now all you do is just press the numbers like you normally would and then press the green button."

"Oh! I get it! That's real neat!" Wade had a genuine smile on his face. He dialed the tow truck company and his other buddy, ironically also named Mac, answered the phone.

"Yeah, whassup?" Mac practically screamed over the phone.

"Hey, Mac!" Little Mac stood alert. "It's me, Wade. My darn truck broke down again. Got anyone in Bronx?" Wade said with the same volume.

"Damn I think I can hear you from where you're standing! Quiet down a bit haha!" Mac scrolled through his phone book. "I got people in Bronx. His name is Oddy. I'll have him by tomorrow. You got a place to stay?"

"I don't really know. I can find one, I'm sure..." Wade scratched the back of his head. He hadn't thought about that.

"Well I won't be able to get to the man until tomorrow, but there's not much I can do to help you with the pickle you're in. I dunno anyone else in New Yo'k," Mac apologized.

"Awright, well, goodnight, man," Wade hung up and handed the phone back to Little Mac.

"So? What's going on?" Little Mac was kind of concerned.

"Well," Wade started, "The guy won't be able to check her out tomorrow," he referred to his truck. "So I'm kinda stuck until then. Sorry for intrudin'. Thanks for havin' me," he walked towards the door, preparing himself for a cold night out on the streets.

"Wait!" Mac grabbed him by the shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay? Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Not really... I was just planning on staying in the streets. I've done it before so I'll be fine."

"That's not too good," Little Mac cringed a bit. "Look, I'll let you stay here until you can get back on your feet again?" He offered. Wade's face lit up.

"Really? You'd do that fer me?" Wade held onto his hand and Mac nodded.

"Thanks a bunch!" he gave his gratitude. "But, I got one question..."

"Yeah?" Mac tilted his head in curiosity.

"Can I get yer name?" Mac's face went blank.

"I... I thought you already knew it?" Mac went confused.

"Naw, I haven't seen ya before, I'm sure," Wade studied Mac. Mac rubbed the back of his head, and then shrugged.

"I guess not, but I could've sworn... Anyway," he held out his hand. "My name is Little Mac, but you can call me Mac."

"Oh so that's your name! Yeah my friend on the phone, that's his name, too!" Mac face palmed. 'Right.'

"Well, anyhow, the name's Wade!" he shook Little Mac's hand very hard.

* * *

Sigh is it bad that I'm really into this? Yehaw.

I can't wait for hollaween. y'kno like... HOLLA! $$$$$


	2. Dont rush me im getting there

So I was like going through the stuff before you like publish a story and i couldn't fucking find counter punch. ok what the fuck.

* * *

Mac set up the futon for his unexpected guest. He was going to sleep in the living room as well, just to make sure no emergencies happened. Not just that, but since he's only known the dude for about 30 minutes, he was cautious about the stranger staying at his home. He set up his recliner, planning to just sit through the night. Wade had stripped of his thin jacket and tank top and got under the covers.

"I really appreciate this, Mac buddy," Wade yawned as he hogged his own blankets. He blocked out the sound of the T.V. as he started to drift off.

"Night..."

* * *

Wade suddenly jerked awake. He sat up and was covered in cold sweat. He looked around and saw Little Mac cuddled up in his blankets, and sighed. He got up out of the futon and stretched. He quietly padded to the hall in search of a bathroom. Upon finding it, he turned on the bright lights and squinted. Blinking a few times to get used to it, he ran cold water and splashed his face.

'I wish that would quit happenin'...' He thought to himself. His dreams haven't been quite normal recently, though whenever he woke up it seemed that he couldn't remember what it was. He dried himself off and went back into the living room, and Little Mac was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," Mac whispered. He was insanely tired and couldn't function correctly yet, so he did the best he could. "What's wrong?"

"I just woke up is all. You can go back to sleep," Wade patted Little Mac's head. He looked at the time. 3:29am. The tow company doesn't open back up until 8am.

Little Mac cuddled into his blanket and closed his eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to," he lied, as he was already drifting off again.

"Awright, bud," Wade chuckled. "Suit yerself." He sat back down on the futon and looked through Netflix. He's never had a Wii U, but when operating the buttons, he felt like he knew what he was doing. He thought it looked similar to his Game Boy Advance. He flipped through all the shows and finally just picked one, having never seen any of these shows. Usually he'd just watch the news because that's all his antenna had, so all this stuff was just weird to him. The show he had landed on seemed to be a comedy.

Little Mac kept on going in and out of sleeping mode. He didn't want to leave Wade all by himself because he actually liked his guest. But on the other hand, it was super past his curfew and he was insanely tired, making it hard to stay up. He finally forced himself up and pushed the blankets off of him. Wade looked over to Mac, who was rubbing his eyes.

"I have to stay awake. I just, I don't know, can't go back to sleep," Mac got out of his chair and plopped down on the futon in front of the T.V. next to Wade.

"Well, is there anything to do to keep ya up?" Wade asked. Mac pointed to the Wii U.

"Well, we could always play a video game," Mac opened the stand next to his recliner and grabbed out two Wii remotes.

"Oh I know what this is now! My cousins have one of these things!" Wade said excitedly, being proud of himself for knowing some 'new' technology.

"Good! So I can guess you know how to use one?" Mac handed him one of the controllers.

"Yeah, the little ones taught me how to. Wasn't all that hard," Wade turned his on and it connected to the system. "So, what're we playin'?"

"Well," Mac thought. "Have you ever played Super Smash Bros.?"

"I sure have! That's a real fun game that I like a ton!" Wade was way too ready.

"Okay, I have that, so we can play it!" Mac booted up the game and set it on.

After Wade got practice in CPU games, they decided they were both ready to kick butt as teams online. Little Mac played as himself and Wade played as Duck Hunt.

"Aw yeah! What's that, four straight wins?" Mac boasted about their skills.

"Hell yeah! We're too good for these fools!" Wade laughed. They hadn't thought about the time, but it went by very quickly. The two boys had played for a few hours, switching between about four different games. Up until 6:43am to be exact. The sun was beginning to rise and shine through the window shutters, beautifully illuminating the floating dust particles in the room. Both boys had bags under their eyes, but content on their faces. They were both sitting comfortably close to each other after quickly bonding through the night. Wade looked at the clock and his eyebrows raised.

"Would ya look at the time... Well, how about that?" Wade chuckled. "We really did it."

"Huh?" Mac read the clock, "Oh my god! That's crazy!" Mac shook his head in amazement. "It's been since forever since I've pulled an all nighter!"

They both put down their controllers and got up to look out the window. Dawn was finally showing, the beautiful orange and light blue clouds covered the waking New York skies. Mac moved to the kitchen while Wade stood by, continuing to look at the early city.

Mac threw on his apron and spoke to Wade, "Whaddya want for breakfast?" He took out a pot and pan.

Wade turned to see Mac in a cat apron.

"PFT ha!" he crouched over and slapped his knee. "That's friggin' adorable hahah!"

"Damn right it better be!" Mac glared at Wade, who was wiping a tear from his eye. "Answer my question! Or else you're not eating!"

"Okay, okay, alright now," Wade stepped into the kitchen. "How about... Pancakes? And eggs?" Wade suggested. His family had no scarcity of eggs or pancake mix, being that the only thing they usually had for breakfast. He got sick of it so quick he ended up skipping breakfast more than usual, but he wanted to know what Mac's cooking would taste like.

"Yes! I'm glad you said that because that's the only thing I know how to make!" Mac laughed as Wade stepped into the half-kitchen behind him. Mac got out a mixing bowl and a pan, setting the bowl on the counter and the pan on the stove. Wade sat down on the bar stool and smiled as Mac tipped around the island pouring ingredients into the bowl for the pancakes, mixing it, and tossing it onto the pan.

* * *

this has been sitting in my docs for wayyyy too long so imma just throw it out and hopefully ill attempt to get into chp 3. Sorry for my hiatus and im still fixing on updating some stories that are supposed to have more chapters.


End file.
